Para La Eternidad - ShindouxKirino
by AniHoshii
Summary: "Para la eternidad... eso prometimos Ranmaru, prometimos estar juntos para siempre y morir juntos, no te me puedes adelantar, por favor..." ADV: YAOI, MPREG... SEGUNDA PARTE UP! 08/04/2013
1. Para La Eternidad

Bien hace tiempo que no pasaba x aqui xDD, pero el dia lo amerita, este fic ya lo subi hace tiempo en Mundo Yaoi, pero ya que hoy el el dia del TakuRan quise subirlo aqui tbm... espero que les guste

Genero: Yaoi, si no gustas de este genero cierra la ventana y evita comentarios negativos

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ni sus derivados me perteneces, si no Endou no estaria casado con Natsumi

* * *

**Para La Eternidad **- Shindou x Kirino

**Summary: **"Para la eternidad... eso prometimos Ranmaru, prometimos estar juntos para siempre y morir juntos, no te me puedes adelantar... por favor

* * *

**SHINDOU POV**

Pip Pip Pip.- es el único sonido que se escucha en esta habitación, Ranmaru, te observo, veo como ahora eres solamente una persona conectada a varios tubos, que estando en un profundo coma, se debate entre la vida y la muerte hace mas de 3 meses, como llegaste hasta aquí mas bien, cuando empezó todo esto? no lo se, no se como sucedió todo tan rápido, me siento impotente no pude hacer nada para que no tuvieras ese accidente, me sentí la persona mas estúpida del mundo al no darme cuenta como estabas, no debi haberme ido de viaje sin saber como estabas, al haberme ido sin que me dijeras que cargabas dentro tuyo a… nuestro hijo, bueno nuestros hijos, deberías abrir los ojos para que los conocieras son igualitos a ti, todavía no tienen nombre, quiero que tu se los pongas, tu los trajiste y tu mereces ese privilegio… por favor te suplico que no me dejes, recuerda esa promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños, juramos que íbamos a estar juntos para la eternidad, y que el día en que nos muramos lo haríamos juntos, no te me puedes adelantar, no puedes hacer trampa por favor Ranmaru…

Shindou-san la hora de visita termino.- me dijo una enfermera entrando

Entiendo.- dije levantandome de la silla y dirigiéndome a la puerta.- vendre mañana Ranmaru.- dije saliendo definitivamente…

**FIN SHINDOU POV**

Dejando un poco el drama de lado, bueno aunque sea por un momento seguro querrán saber todo lo que ha pasado, bien pues vayamos a contar esto, vayamos dirigiéndonos unos meses atrás, enfocandonos en el aeropuerto, donde un pelirosa llamado Kirino Ranmaru se despedía de su novio Shindou Takuto el cual tenia que ir a hacer una gira alrededor de japon la cual duraba 3 meses

Estaras bien.- le pregunto Shindou a Kirino, el menor asintió

Si, te voy a extrañar mucho.- dijo dandole un corto beso.- ve o te va a dejar el avión.- dijo sonriendo

Bien, veras que estos 3 meses pasaran rápido.- dijo dandole otro beso.- te amo

Yo también te amo.- dijo viendo como Shindou cogía su maletín y se iba por la puerta de embarque, Kirino se quedo ahí hasta que el avión despego y luego dio media vuelta para salir del aeropuerto, para ir a Raimon

* * *

Shindou ya se fue?.- le pregunto nuestro querido rubio Yoichi a Kirino, los cuales se estaban alistando para el entrenamiento de fútbol

Si, se fue hace una hora.- dijo medio deprimido

Ay quita esa cara Kirino veras que los 3 meses pasan volando.- intentaba animar Tenma

Ojala tengas razón.-

Bien vamos afuera que el entrenador nos esta esperando.- dijo saliendo.- vienes Kirino

Ya los alcanzo.- dijo sonriendo, los demás asintieron y salieron dejando a Kirino solo en la base, bueno o al menos eso pensaba el

Cuando piensas decirlo.- pregunto cierta voz, haciendo que Kirino se sobresaltara

Ichiban, me asustaste.-

No intentes cambiar de tema.- dijo seriamente.- Kirino crees que estas haciendo bien?

No se de que hablas.-

Por dios, podras engañar a todos, pero a mi no, mi mama es ginecóloga y me a contado mucho sobre esto, estas embarazado, por dios, estoy seguro que tienes mas de 5 meses, y lo que estas usando es una faja para que no se note tu vientre.- dijo mientras Kirino lo miraba sorprendido

Desde cuando lo sabes?.-

Desde hace 1 mes que se te empezó a notar mas claro.- dijo.- Kirino ponerte esa faja le puede hacer mal a tu bebe

LO SE.- grito sin poder aguantar las lagrimas.- pero crees que yo quería esto? no, fue un accidente y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, no se que voy a hacer

Y tus papas lo saben?.-

Si, y dijeron que me iban a apoyar pero…-

Pero que?.-

Shindou no lo sabe.-

QUE.-

Es que no se como decirle.- dijo llorando mas fuerte.- que quieres que haga que vaya y así fresco como una rosa le diga Shindou estoy esperando un hijo tuyo?, no Shindou esta en la mejor etapa de su vida, y un bebe solo seria un estorbo para el en estos momentos, esta cumpliendo su sueño y yo no tengo derecho a destruirselo.- dijo mientras caia de rodillas e Ichiban lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras el pelirosa empezaba a sollozar mas fuerte, hasta que escucharon unos aplausos y ambos asustados se separaron viendo a la puerta donde estaba Yoichi mirándolos con rabia, y los demás ukes mirándolos sorprendidos

Vaya, vaya esto si es una sorpresa.- dijo Yoichi mordiendose el labio

Yoichi no es lo que crees.- trataba de explicar Ichiban, ya sabia a donde iba todo esto

Ah claro, ahora me tomas por tonto, me siento tan estúpido, por haberte creído, yo que te e sido fiel y tu que me pones los cuernos con el que se suponía es mi mejor amigo.- dijo mientras una lagrima de rabia caía por su mejilla.- Kirino no dijo nada, lo último que quería era pelear

No puedo creerlo Kirino.- dijo Tenma mirándolo enojado

Como pudiste hacerle esto a Yoichi-san.- dijo Hikaru de igual manera

Mas bien como pudiste hacerle esto a Shindou.- dijo Yoichi.- de seguro el piensa que debes estar muy mal por que se fue y mirate aquí, bien abrazado con mi no... bueno ex-novio.- con eso Kirino se sintió a morir, quería llorar y decir todo lo que tenia pero se aguanto, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la base

Kirino.- dijo Ichiban viéndolo, para después mirar a los ukes negando con la cabeza.- estas cometiendo un error

ERROR YO.- grito sin poder aguantar mas el rubio.- PERDONAME PERO YO NO SOY EL QUE ESTABA ABRAZADO AL NOVIO DE SU MEJOR AMIGO

NI SIQUIERA NOS DEJASTE HABLAR.- grito también Ichiban, sorprendiendo a todos los ukes, si había algo que caracterizaba a Ichiban era su calma, y paciencia para las cosas.- KIRINO ESTABA LLORANDO, ESTABAMOS SOLO LOS DOS Y TU SABES QUE ODIO VER A ALGUIEN LLORAR, CREO QUE LO MINIMO QUE PODIA HACER ERA CONSOLARLO NO?

Y PORQUE ESTABA LLORANDO SEGUN TU?.- grito el rubio

PORQUE ESTA EMBARAZADO.- grito fuertemente dejando callados a todos los ukes

QUE?.- gritaron todos al unísono

C-como.- dijo Furetsu

Como lo oyen.- dijo Ichiban mas calmado.- Kirino esta esperando un hijo de Shindou

Cuantos meses tiene?.- pregunto Kurama

5 meses.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

P-pero como puede tener 5 meses si esta tan flaco.- dijo Tenma

Esta usando una faja.-

Pero eso le puede hacer mal al bebe.- dijo Hayami

Y el lo sabe, pero el no quería que nadie se enterara, Shindou no lo sabe y no sabe como decírselo ahora que el esta triunfando.- dijo mientras los ukes se sentían mal, lo habían tratado horrible y el ya de por si tiene muchos problemas

Y-yo no lo sabia.- decía Yoichi.- hable sin pensar

Es que ese es tu problema Yoichi, siempre hablas sin pensar, no dejas que nadie te explique, y terminas haciendole daño a las personas, Kirino siempre a estado contado en todos los momentos y mira como le pagas.- dijo Ichiban seriamente

Y-yo.-

No digas nada, ahorita en serio no tengo ganas de verte.- dijo Ichiban cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la base

Yoichi.- dijo Tenma acercandose a el.- Que hacemos

Ir donde Kirino claro esta, tenemos que ir a su casa, necesito disculparme con el.- dijo cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la base seguido de los demás ukes

* * *

Kirino se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa recostado en el césped, Kirino vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa muy grande, no tanto como la de Shindou pero igual grande, se encontraba sin la faja y se podía apreciar su vientre abultado a causa del embarazo obviamente, al lado de el se encontraba una cachorrita de raza Yorkshire, que no pasaba los 6 meses de nacida, regalo de Shindou

Tu nunca vas a juzgarme, verdad Yoshi.- le dijo a la perrita la cual solo se subió encima de el y le empezó a lamer la cara feliz.- eso pensé.- dijo sonriendo

* * *

Como se supone que vamos a entrar, Kirino tiene que estar en el patio trasero y desde ahí no se escucha el timbre.- preguntaba Tenma quien junto con los demás ukes estaban fuera de la casa de Kirino

Ay Tenma, en estos casos hay que ser inteligente.- dijo Yoichi dirigiendose a una planta.- Kirino siempre guarda una llave en la maceta en caso de que se le olvide la suya mira.- dijo sacando una llave de la maceta y dirigiendose a la puerta para abrirla.- ves ya podemos entrar.- dijo volviendo a dejar la llave en la maceta, todos los ukes entraron y como era de esperarse no había nadie en la casa así que se dirigieron hasta el jardín

Yoshi que pasa.- dijo Kirino cuando la perrita salió corriendo y se sentó en la puerta, la cual se abrió un rato después dejando a ver a todos los ukes, Yoshi estaba feliz movía la cola de un lado a otro y en un momento salto a los brazos de Yoichi

Hola Yoshi como estas.- dijo mientras esta le lamia la cara feliz pero luego fijo la vista en el pelirosa.- Kirino

Que hacen aquí.- dijo levantándose con cuidando sosteniendose su vientre, aunque los otros ya sabían del embarazo de Kirino, les costaba asimilar el como de un momento a otro el pelirosa estaba tan gordo.- e-esto

No te preocupes, ya lo sabemos.- dijo Yoichi.- Ichiban nos lo dijo, y vinimos aquí a perdirte perdón por como te tratamos hace rato, sobre todo yo te hice sentir muy mal y lo siento.- dijo mientras Kirino los veia sonriendo tiernamente

No se preocupen, todo esta olvidado.-

Ahora si, dinos porque no nos contaste que estabas esperando un hijo de Shindou.- pregunto Tenma haciendo que Kirino suspirara

Es que yo no se lo he dicho a nadie en si, ellos se enteran, mis padres vieron la prueba de embarazo e Ichiban lo noto por si solo.-

Y porque no se lo has dicho a Shindou?.-

El esta en el mejor momento de su vida Tenma, y seria muy egoísta de mi parte arruinarsela.-

Estas siendo egoísta igual Kirino.- dijo Yoichi.- le estas privando de poder ver crecer su hijo dentro de ti, como crees que es eso

Pero que puedo hacer.- dijo Kirino mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.- el ahora no esta aquí, no se como lo vaya a tomar cuando se entere, puede que sea un estorbo para el y me deje y yo, no podría soportar eso.- dijo llorando mas fuertemente mientras Yoichi lo abrazaba.- nunca pensé en verme en esta situación, aunque sea no con 15 años.- dijo recargandose en Yoichi

Pero no pienses así Kirino.- intentaba animar Furetsu.- estoy seguro de que Shindou va a amar a ese bebe tanto o igual que te ama a ti.- dijo mientras Kirino se limpiaba las lagrimas y sonreía un poco

Quizas tengas razón, no vale nada llorar, pero no le quiero decir a Shindou en este momento, creo que lo mejor seria esperar a que regrese.-

Como tu digas Kirino.- dijo Tenma

Los quiero, nunca lo olviden.- dijo y todos se fundieron en un abrazo

**3 meses después**

Bien todo iba muy bien, toda la familia de Kirino y de Shindou se entero del embarazo de este y todos lo apoyaron, acordaron no decirle nada a Shindou ellos, puesto que es un tema delicado, y era Kirino quien tenia que decírselo de frente, bueno ese día Shindou regresaba de su gira y las familias, amigos y Kirino decidieron hacer ese día el babyshower del bebe o bueno de los bebes, puesto que hace unas semanas a Kirino le dieron la noticia que no era 1 sino 2 bebes que llevaba dentro, lo cual alegro al pelirosa, pero bueno como dice el dicho después de la calma viene una tormenta, una tormenta que va para largo…

Wow esto si que es divertido no.- dijo Yoichi que estaba jugando junto con otros ukes, gestación de globos, y al parecer el rubio iba ganando ya que tenia mas de 10 globos debajo de su camisa

Y tiempo.- dijo la Sra Kirino.- contemos quien tiene mas globos, dijo y empezó uno por uno a contar los globos, y el ganador es… Yoichi con 16 globos

Yupi.- dijo feliz el rubio

Ya regreso voy a ver algo a mi cuarto.- dijo Kirino entrando a la casa y subiendo a su habitación, en eso su teléfono vibra y cuando ve es un mensaje de Shindou diciendo que ya estaba afuera de su casa, Kirino se acerco a su ventana y.- SHINDOU ESTA AFUERA.- y como por arte de magia todos fueron a la puerta a abrirle a Shindou, Kirino se apresuro para salir de su habitación, iba a bajar las escaleras pero…

Ranmaru.- dijo una voz al voltear se topo con su primo Jack, el cual es castaño ojos cyan

Que sucede Jack tengo prisa.- dijo, iba a bajar las escaleras, pero Jack le tomo la muñeca fuertemente.- J-jack me estas lastimando

Porque.- dijo enojado totalmente

Porque que?.-

Porque quieres a ese y no a mi.- dijo enojado

N-no te entiendo.- dijo ya asustado

PORQUE DEMONIOS TE ENAMORASTE DE ESE TIPO SI YO TE AMO.- grito, loco enfermizo

JACK SUELTAME.- grito Kirino empezando a forcejear con el fuertemente, los gritos llegaron hasta la puerta y todos los invitados incluyendo Shindou llegaron para ver la horrible escena.- JACK SUELTAME ME VOY A CAER.- dijo y en eso se pudo soltar pero...

RANMARU CUIDADO.- grito Shindou... pero demasiado tarde Kirino había caído por las escaleras y debo decir que no era una distancia corta eran varios escalones.- RANMARU.- grito Shindou yendo hasta donde estaba el pelirosa

JACK QUE HICISTE.- le grito Yoichi, el chico solo pudo ver lo que había hecho y se dio a la fuga como todo cobarde.-NO HUYAS.- grito, pero no tenia tiempo para eso, rápidamente se dirigió donde estaba Kirino.- KIRINO.- grito llegando donde el pelirosa el cual estaba inconsciente y tenia un charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza.- LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA.- grito desesperado

YA LO HICE.- grito Tenma desde abajo

Ranmaru reacciona por favor.- dijo Shindou tratando que reaccionara.- no puedes hacerme esto, por favor por nuestros hijos despierta.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la sala

Como sabes lo de…- trataba de decir Yoichi pero fue interrumpido

Siempre lo supe, desde antes de irme, pero si no me lo decía era por algo, pero eso no importa ahora.-

ABRAN PASO.- gritaron unos paramédicos entrando con una camilla, se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Kirino y se lo llevaron.- alguien tiene que venir con nosotros en la camilla

Yo voy.- dijo Shindou.- es mi novio

De acuerdo, pero vamos rápido.-

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el hospital esperando por noticias de Kirino, estaban desesperados,

Doctor como esta Ranmaru.- pregunto Shindou

El paciente tiene una contusión cerebral pero eso no es lo mas grave, el paciente tiene posibilidades de perder a los bebes.- dijo y todos se sorprendieron

QUE.-

Tenemos que actuar rápido, pero necesitamos su autorización.-

Hagalo doctor, por lo que mas quiera, salve a mi hijo y a mis nietos.- dijo la mama de Kirino, el doctor asintió

* * *

Enfoquemonos en el quirófano donde estaba Kirino en estos momentos, los doctores estaban intentando que Kirino reaccionara porque necesitaban hacerle una pregunta de suma importancia

Kirino me escuchas.- dijo el doctor en el oido del pelirosa

S-si.- dijo débilmente

Kirino, estas muy mal y el parto es de alto riesgo, necesitamos hacerte una pregunta…- decía el doctor pero fue interrumpido

Salvelos a ellos, haga todo lo que este en sus manos, se lo suplico, salve a mis hijos por favor.- pidio antes de caer dormido

Ya lo escuchaste, manos a la obra.- dijeron empezando con el parto

* * *

La espera era desesperante, era perturbadora, todo pareció cobrar sentido cuando el llanto de los bebes fueron escuchados…

S-soy padre.- decia Shindou sin poder creerlo

Soy abuela.- dijo la mama de Kirino de igual manera

Soy tío.- dijo Yoichi feliz, en eso salió el doctor

Como están mis hijos y Ranmaru doctor.-

Sus hijos están bien, pero al ser prematuros deben estar en la incubadora un par de días, pero el joven Kirino.-

Que, que paso con mi hijo doctor.- pregunto el papa de Kirino

El parto era de alto riesgo, nomas sobreviviría uno, le preguntamos al joven Kirino y el nos suplico que hiciéramos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para salvar a sus hijos.-

E-eso quiere decir que mi hijo.- decía la sra sin poder creerlo

No, no ha muerto, pero perdió mucha sangre demasiada y su tipo de sangre es muy dificil de conseguir.-

Y que tipo de sangre es Kirino.- pregunto Yoichi

O negativo.- dijo.- y en el banco de sangre no hay de ese tipo por el momento

Yo soy O negativo.- dijo Shindou.- por favor salve a Ranmaru

Acompañeme jovencito.- dijo y Shindou asintió, le sacaron litros de sangre, por lo cual quedo bien pálido, pero todo sea por Kirino

Hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos pero.-

Pero que.-

El joven a caído en estado de coma, y puede despertar en días, años, meses o tal vez no hacerlo nunca, lo siento.- dijo el doctor retirandose

Porque.- dijo Shindou mientras amargas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.- porque tiene que pasarle esto justamente a el.-...

* * *

Y es así como llegamos al principio de nuestra historia, los doctores ya no daban muchas esperanzas, Kirino se iba mas y mas lejos y Shindou sentía que no podía a hacer nada

Pi, Pi, Piiiiiiiiiiii.- empezó a sonar el aparato lo cual hizo que Shindou se sobresaltara

RANMARU!, DOCTOR AYUDEME.- dijo a los segundos apareció el doctor

PREPAREN EL CHOQUE.- dijo.- Shindou sal de aquí

NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUI, RANMARU NO ME DEJES.-

AUMENTEN LA POTENCIA.- gritaba el doctor pero no funcionaba.- AUMENTEN

RANMARUUU.-

**Kirino POV**

Donde estoy?, no lo se, solo se que escucho los gritos de Shindou, quiero volver, pero como, como puedo volver?

Yo puedo ayudarte.- escuche una voz, mire en todos lados y vi a una niña vestida con una túnica blanca y tenia alas?

Quien eres tu?.-

Soy tu ángel de la guarda, te he estado cuidando todo este tiempo Kirino, pero ahora es momento de que tomes la decisión mas importante de tu vida, tienes dos opciones, ir conmigo hasta el mundo de los cielos o volver con tus seres querido.- em que pregunta mas tonta, pensé

Quiero volver.- dije decidido

Estas seguro?, el mundo de los cielos es mucho mas hermoso que la tierra.-

Ningun lugar me parecerá hermoso, a menos que este con mi familia.-

De acuerdo, cierra los ojos.- asentí y los cerré y luego sentí como iba cayendo por un abismo, espero que esto me lleve a casa...

**Fin Kirino POV**

AUMENTEN.- grito el doctor, todo parecía perdido, pero el sonido de los latidos de Kirino devolvió la esperanza.- Lo hicimos

Ranmaru.- dijo Shindou acercandose a el.- no me dejes por favor.- dijo arrodillandose tomándole la mano a Kirino mientras lloraba.- yo sin ti me muero.- dijo y luego sintió un apretón en su mano, levanto la cabeza rápidamente y ahí vio a su querido pelirosa mirándolo sonriente, con ternura, con amor.- R-Ranmaru

Takuto.- dijo Kirino mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, luego sintió como Shindou posaba sus labios sobre los de el, en un dulce beso

Estas vivo.- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

Lo estoy.- dijo sonriendo pero después recordó algo.- Y nuestros hijos?.- pregunto Kirino asustado

Estan con tu mama, son hermosos, son igualitos a ti.- dijo sonriendo besándole la frente.- Pero porque no me lo dijiste?

Tenia miedo.- dijo

Porque?.-

Estas en la mejor etapa de tu vida, y pensaba que seguro un hijo iba a ser un estorbo para ti y que me dejarias.- dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, pero solo sintió como Shindou le besaba la frente.-

No seas tonto, de que me serviría la vida a mi, si no te tuviera a mi lado.- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.-Ademas yo ya lo sabia.- dijo mientras Kirino se sorprendía

Pero como?.-

No soy tonto Ranmaru, me di cuenta hace tiempo, pero si no me lo decias era por algo.-

Perdoname, soy un tonto.-

Pero mi tonto.- dijo besándole la mejilla haciendo reír al menor.- Esta todo en orden doctor?.-

Pues parece que todo esta en orden, como te sientes Kirino?.- dijo el doctor

Mejor que nunca, usted creer que podría salir un rato a ver a mis hijos por favor.- pidio con una cara tan dulce que el doctor no pudo negarse

Esta bien pero no puedes caminar aun, usaras la silla de ruedas.-

Esta bien.- dijo mientras Shindou lo ayudaba a quedar en la silla de ruedas y el doctor ponía la funda con el suero encima de sus piernas

No tardes mucho.-

Esta bien doctor.- dijo.- vamos Takuto

Vamos.- dijo sacando con cuidado a Kirino de la habitación dirigiendose hasta la sala de espera donde quien lo pudo divisar fue cierto rubio

KIRINO.- grito corriendo hacia el, llamando la atención de todos los demás, quienes al verlo también fueron tras el.-Estas vivo.- dijo abrazándolo

Lo estoy.-

Ranmaru hijo mío.- dijo el papa de Kirino mientras lo abrazaba.- estas bien que alegría me da verte

A mi también papa.- dijo.- y mis hijos?

Aquí están.- dijo la mama de Kirino el cual cargaba a un bebe pelirosa de ojos cyan.- y el otro lo tiene ella.- dijo señalando a la mama de Shindou la cual tenia al otro bebe el cual también tenia ojos cuan pero el cabello gris.- son tu retrato Ranmaru.- dijo mientras ambas ponían a los bebes con su mama, a Kirino no pudieron evitar escaparsele unas lagrimas

Y como los llamaron?.- pregunto

No lo hemos hecho.- dijo Shindou.- estábamos esperando que tu despertaras para que tu los nombraras

Que lindos son, bien entonces creo que el que se parece mas a mi se llamara Han y el que tiene tu mismo color de cabello se llamara em Ryo, como nuestros abuelos no?.- dijo sonriendo

Claro que si.- dijo Shindou sonriendo.- Te amo Ranmaru

Yo también te amo Takuto.- iban a besarse pero

EHEM.- tosió el papa de Kiriino

QUERIDO.- reclamo la mama de Kirino la cual ya tenia una cámara lista

QUE.- hizo puchero.- un padre nunca se acostumbrara a ver a su hijo uke besandose con otro, iré por un cafe y ustedes hagan lo que quieran

En donde íbamos?.- pregunto Kirino sonriendo

En esto.- dijo al fin besando a su uke mientras un flash se escuchaba

MAMA.- reclamo Kirino

No puedo evitarlo.-

Ay mama.- Kirino suspiro

Ranmaru me acompañas al jardín, tengo algo que decirte.-

Claro, vamos.- dijo mientras le daba los bebes a su mama, ya en el jardín Shindou hizo que Kirino se sentara a su lado en el césped.- Que era lo que querías decirme

Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños.- dijo, Kirino asintió sonriendo

Si, que estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad y que moriríamos juntos.-

Y por eso mismo, es que aquí con el atardecer como testigo yo.- dijo sacando una pequeña cajita azul, Kirino abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a Shindou.- yo ya no quiero ser solo tu novio, quiero ser mas que eso, quiero que estemos juntos, vivamos juntos, tu, yo nuestros hijos, quiero que empezemos una nueva vida, que vivamos un nuevo futuro, por eso después de juntar todo el coraje necesario yo quiero proponerte algo, Kirino Ranmaru tu me darías el enorme privilegio de convertirme en tu compañero para toda la vida, es decir quieres casarte conmigo?.- dijo abriendo la cajita revelando un anillo de plata con lo que parecía un zafiro azul en el medio, a Kirino se le escaparon las lagrimas

Takuto.- dijo Kirino mas que feliz.- claro que quiero casarme contigo, eres todo lo que siempre e querido, no querría nada mas que esto.- dijo mientras Shindou le ponía el anillo.- Te amo Takuto

Yo también te amo Ranmaru.- dijo besándolo suavemente, un beso que transmitía todos los sentimientos que ambos se tienen, pero algo mato el momento, y no, no fue el aire sino un flash…

MAMA.- grito Kirino enojado

No puedo evitarlo!.- grito, Shindou suspiro, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian…

* * *

**Proximamente... La Boda**

* * *

Bien pues espero que les haya gustado :DD, pronto vendre con la siguiente parte lo prometo

Matta-nee


	2. Disculpas, Boda Y Luna De Miel

**hiiiiiii :DDD quien creyo que no actualizaria (?) xD... no mentira yo no soy asi, aqui les traigo la segunda parte de este fic :DD espero que les guste**

**ADV: Un Lemon Muy Mal Hecho Esta Vez Porque No Tenia Inspiracion Cuando Lo Hice xDDD**

**ADV2: Muerte de un personaje D:**

* * *

**Parte 2: Disculpas, Boda Y Luna De Miel**

* * *

**Kirino POV**

Mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru, tengo 18 años, tengo 3 hijos, mellizos de 3 años, Han y Ryo y un hijo de 2 años Takuto Jr, viva imagen de su padre, bueno estoy comprometido desde hace 3 años con Shindou Takuto, y ahora que al fin ambos tenemos la mayoría de edad, somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, libres de casarnos si que la ley se oponga, pero déjenme les cuento mi historia, hace 3 años yo estuve en el hospital por una caída por las escaleras por culpa de mi primo Kirino Jack, el decía amarme, pero nunca entendí en que sentido, porque como si en verdad me amara por que quería hacerme tanto daño?, no lo se como tampoco se que ha sido de el en estos tres años, nadie sabe de el ni siquiera sus padres, solo quiero saber donde esta, solo quiero saber eso para decirle que… lo perdono… lo perdono por todo lo que me hizo, porque no quiero ni puedo vivir con rencores del pasado, si voy a empezar un nuevo futuro, quiero hacerlo sin nada en el pasado que me lo impida… pero bueno dejare esto de lado, sobre los preparativos de mi boda, LA GENTE ESTA LOCA, mis amigos están eligiendo trajes sin consultarme, mi mama y la de shindou se pelean por la decoración del salón, estoy estresado por la cantidad de invitados, la iglesia y todo eso, yo hubiera preferido solo ir al registro civil y casarme pero NO, según todo el mundo esta boda tiene que ser por todo lo alto… y yo me pregunto porque si es mi boda todo el mundo parece mas emocionado que yo, cosas de la vida…

**Fin Kirino POV**

Y que tal este.- dijo Yoichi mostrándole a Kirino un conjunto blanco

No me gusta.-

A ti no te gusta nada.- dijo Yoichi frustrado

Será porque parece que tu estas eligiendo mis ropa para mi boda y ni siquiera me dejas opinar bien sobre lo que quiero.-

Pero tampoco es como si tu pusieras demasiado empeño en buscar algo solo estas ahí sentado.- reclamo.-y mira hasta tus hijos están buscando ropa para el sábado y tu nada.- dijo señalando a los pequeños mellizos que estaban intentando alcanzar unos conjuntos para ellos.

Sabes Yoichi, no voy a poder hacer nada si no saco esto de mi cabeza.- dijo Kirino sentándose

A que te refieres?.- pregunto el rubio confundido

A Jack.- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio.-

Y que quieres saber de ese, ademas del hecho que casi te mata?.- susurro enojado el rubio

Quiero saber donde esta, nadie sabe nada de el, y aunque se que lo que me hizo es muy malo, es mi familia.- dijo con una sonrisa triste

Perdoname Kirino, pero la familia no trata de matarte.-

Yoichi, estas intentando ayudarme o que?.-

Estoy intentando hacerte entrar en razón.- dijo.- no es bueno que lo veas, te puede hacer mal

Y no es bueno que intente empezar a formar un nuevo futuro sin poder hablar cara a cara con el.- dijo levantándose.- en fin, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a hacer la cena

No entiendo, si tienes tantas criadas en tu casa, porque cocinas tu?.-

Porque me gusta.- dijo el pelirosa simplemente.- vamos niños.- dijo llamando a los bebes.- y Yoichi se que esto no me incumbe pero no deberían estar tus hijos aquí?

No.- dijo simplemente.- Ichiban los llevo de paseo al lago y no llegan hasta el sábado.-

Y por que no fuiste.-

Crees que iba a dejar los ultimos detalles de tu boda en tus manos, estando así.- dijo en tono burlón.- no no estas muy equivocado

Ay Yoichi.- dijo sonriendo mientras se despedía del mismo.- hasta mañana.- dijo saliendo de la tienda junto con sus hijos.- Y que quieren de comer esta noche niños?

Pescado/Pollo.- gritaron Han y Ryo respectivamente, luego se voltearon a ver.-

Pescado.- dijo Han

Pollo.- dijo Ryo

Pescado.-

Pollo.-

Pescado.-

Pollo.-

Pes..-

NIÑOS.- grito Kirino haciendo que ambos dejaran de pelear.- preparare las 2 cosas no se preocupen ahora vamos.- dijo subiendo a los bebes a su porche, todo el camino fue tranquilo literalmente, cuando llegaron a la mansión, los mellizos fueron los primeros en bajarse.-

PAPA.- gritaron los niños felices yendo a abrazar a su papa

Hola niños.- dijo Shindou cogiendo en sus brazos a ambos.- Hola Ranmaru.- dijo dandole un beso corto.- y ya elegiste tu ropa para nuestra boda?

Sinceramente no me convence ninguno de los que me muestra Yoichi.- dijo Kirino sonriendo.- no son muy mi estilo, pero bueno mañana seguiré buscando, entremos que tengo que preparar la cena.- dijo y en eso su teléfono sono.- mas bien dicho porque no entran ustedes y yo ya voy.- dijo sonriendo

Esta bien, vamos niños.- dijo Shindou entrando con los pequeños, dejando a Kirino solo afuera…

**_Platica Telefonica_**

_Bueno?.-_

_Ranmaru.-_

_Tia?.-_

_Si soy yo.- dijo desde el otro lado.- Se que no debe ser muy buen momento, ya que tu boda es este sábado pero necesito decirte algo.-_

_De que se trata.-_

_De Jack.- dijo con la voz entrecortada, sorprendiendo al pelirosa_

_E-eh?.- dijo.- Q-que paso con el?_

_Lo encontramos Ranmaru, en Kyoto, pero….-_

_Pero que tía.-_

_Se esta muriendo.- dijo con una voz que se notaria a leguas, estaba llorando_

_QUE?.-_

_Parece que estos 3 años estuvo en malos pasos y contrajo el virus del SIDA.-_

_Dios mío.-_

_Pero eso no es todo, esta ya en fase terminal, no le queda mucho tiempo, a lo máximo 3 días.-_

_Tia perdoname que te diga esto, pero aun no entiendo bien el motivo de tu llamada.-_

_Quiere verte Ranmaru, el esta resistiendo, porque dice que necesita hablar contigo por ultima vez antes de morir…-_

_Tia, pero Kyoto…-_

_Yo se que es un viaje largo, y que tu boda es el sábado, pero si sales hoy estarías regresando en la mañana del sábado, Ranmaru por favor, te lo pide una madre que quiere cumplir la ultima voluntad de su hijo.- Kirino no pudo hacer mas que dar un largo suspiro_

_Esta bien, salgo esta noche y si todo sale bien en el camino, estaré alla mañana en la mañana.-_

_Muchas gracias Ranmaru, te lo agradezco en serio.- dijo cortando la llamada_

**_Fin Platica Telefonica_**

Y ahora como hago para que no se den cuenta.- se dijo a si mismo entrando, pero algo no se dio cuenta, y es que en la puerta dos pequeñines habían escuchado todo lo que hablo su madre

Mama se va?.- pregunto el pequeño Han

Pero no se casa con papa en 3 días.- dijo el pequeño Ryo

Yo no quiero que mami se vaya.- hizo puchero.- si mami se va yo me voy con el

Yo también.- dijo Ryo.- pero como hacemos para que no se de cuenta

Eso es fácil.- dijo el pequeño Han con una sonrisa malévola

* * *

Ya era de noche las 12:00 AM para estar mas claros y se podía apreciar a los 2 mellizos fuera de la casa, con unas mochilas en su espalda, abriendo la cajuela del auto de Kirino

Seguro que no se dará cuenta.- pregunto Ryo inseguro

Claro que no, mamá ya guardo su maleta así que ya no la va a abrir mas, y cuando se de cuenta que estamos dentro ya será tarde.- dijo inteligentemente, enserio tienen 3 años estos niños?

Si esto sale mal será tu culpa.- dijo y en eso escucharon unos pasos.- ahí viene mami, sube sube sube.- dijo alterado subiendo a la cajuela seguido de su hermano cerrándola, segundos después apareció Kirino en la puerta de su auto mirando su casa con nostalgia

Perdoname Takuto.- dijo antes de subir a su auto y arrancar

* * *

Al día siguiente nuestro querido peligris se encontraba abriendo los ojos en esa hermosa mañana, pero algo lo extraño, al abrir los ojos a su lado no estaba su querido pelirosa, se levanto rápidamente y salió en busca de su novio aun no esposo, paso por el cuarto de los mellizos para ver como estaban y se sorprendió al ver que tampoco estaban, paso por el cuarto de su hijo menor y lanzo un suspiro de alivio al verlo ahí, bajo rápidamente a la sala de estar y pudo divisar una hoja de papel encima de una mesa, se acerco a ella la tomo y con lo que lego abrió los ojos de la impresión…

_"Perdoname Takuto, dile a todos que me perdonen, pero hay algo muy  
importante que debo hacer, regreso en 3 días, no te preocupes que lle-  
gare la mañana del sábado, perdoname y no olvides que te amo_

Att: Kirino Ranmaru"

Quedo sorprendido, pero mas se sorprendió al ver otra notita escrita con letra de niño y a crayón

_"Papi nos fuimos con mami, pero el no lo sabe_

Att: Han y Ryo"

Que demonios.- dijo Shindou corriendo a coger el teléfono para marcar a todos los conocidos, a ver si alguien tenia idea alguna del paradero de Kirino y sus hijos

* * *

En ese mismo momento, por otro lado llegando ya a Kyoto, estaba nuestro querido Kirino quien se dirigió de una al primer hotel que vio con la idea de hospedarse y salir de una al hospital, al final se hospedo en un hotel llamado Celestine…

Le ayudo con su equipaje.- le pregunto un trabajador a Kirino

No gracias, es solo una maleta.- dijo sonriendo mientras el trabajador asentía retirandose, Kirino fue a abrir la cajuela de su auto y que se encontró?, a sus dos mellizos dormidos acurrucaditos.- Pero que, Han Ryo que hacen aqui.- dijo entre sorprendido y enojado mientras que los menores empezaban a despertar

Ya llegamos.- dijo Han fregandose el ojito tiernamente

Nada de eso niño, expliquenme que hacen ahí metidos.-

Te seguimos mami,queríamos saber a donde ibas.- dijo Ryo haciendo un puchero al igual que Han, Kirino al ver eso solo pudo suspirar y sonreír

Es imposible enfadarme con ustedes.- dijo ayudándolos a bajar.- vamos a instalarnos y luego nos vamos a un lugar si.-

Si.- dijeron ambos mellizos sonriendo, los 3 se instalaron en el hotel y luego salieron rumbo al hospital que les había indicado la tía de Kirino

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Inazuma se encontraban todos reunidos en la casa de Shindou intentando descubrir donde estaba el pelirosa

Algo importante, algo importante, algo como que.- decía la mama de Kirino, Rose, dando vueltas de un lado a otro

No se a que se refería que podría ser tan importante como para que Kirino se haya ido 3 días antes de su boda.- dijo Tenma, todo quedo sumido en un gran silencio, todos pensando, hasta que cierto rubio al recordar algo, abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido

Jack.- dijo Yoichi en voz alta haciendo que todos lo miraran

QUE.-

Estoy seguro que Kirino fue a donde esta Jack.-

Pero como puede ser posible, si nadie sabe nada de el.- dijo Shindou algo exasperado

Y lo mas importante, porque Kirino quiere buscar a ese tipo si ese casi lo mata a el y a los mellizos.- dijo Aoyama

No se, no termine de entender eso bien, pero estoy seguro que si descubrimos donde esta Jack, encontraremos a Kirino y a los mellizos.-

Y ya intentaron llamar a su teléfono o al de la mama de Jack.-

Ya intente llamar a mi hijo y a mi hermana pero me manda directo al buzón.- dijo el papa de Kirino, Jhon

Esto no puede ser posible.- dijo Shindou sobandose la sien demasiado estresado…

* * *

Mientras en Kyoto, Kirino se encontraba junto con sus retoños entrando al hospital

Que hacemos aquí mama?.- pregunto el pequeño Ryo

Vinimos a ver a alguien que esta muy mal.- dijo Kirino acercandose donde una enfermera.- buenos días, habitación de Kirino Jack por favor?.- pregunto amablemente

Quien lo busca?.-

Kirino Ranmaru, su primo.- dijo

4to piso, habitación 430, con permiso.- dijo retirandose, Kirino se dirigió hacia el piso indicado por la enfermera y lo primero que pudo divisar fue a sus tíos…

Tia Mel.- dijo Kirino yendo a abrazarla

Ranmaru que bueno que viniste.- dijo Mel limpiándose las lagrimas.- como están niños.- dijo agachandose a la altura de los pequeños

Muy bien abuelita.- dijeron sonriendo

Ranmaru, Jack esta adentro y esta muy mal.- dijo el tío de Kirino, mm Gunz.- Estas seguro que puedes entrar, nosotros ya… nos despedimos de el, pero el dice que no puede irse sin hablar contigo

Debo hacerlo tío, sino no podré vivir en paz.- dijo Kirino armandose de valor y entrando a la habitación, donde estaba Jack quien estaba y se veja muy mal…

Ranmaru.- susurro como pudo

Aquí estoy Jack.- dijo acercandose a el y sentándose a su lado.- que era lo que querías decirme

Perdoname por favor, la vida no me alcanzo para pedirte perdón por el daño que te hice, perdoname, te lo suplico, solo así podré morir en paz.- dijo derramando una lagrima, Kirino sin querer empezó a llorar también…

N-no Jack, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.- dijo tomándole la mano.- eres mi primo, mi familia,mi... mi hermano yo no podría vivir odiandote.- dijo sacándole una sonrisa al moribundo castaño…

Solo lamento una cosa.- dijo.- y es el no poder haber conocido a esos sobrinos a los que también les hice daño, y lamento también el irme sin poderles pedir perdón de frente…

Creo que eso no será un problema.- dijo levantándose de la silla.- espérame un momento.- dijo saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a los segundos con los mellizos.- mira Jack, el es Han.- dijo señalando al pelirosa.- y el es Ryo.- dijo señalando al peligris.- tus sobrinos

Eres nuestro tío.- dijo Han acercandose a Jack

Así parece pequeño.- dijo sonriendo

Te pareces al abuelo.- dijo Ryo sonriendo.- te ves muy mal

Asi es, niños a mi… no me queda mucho tiempo, yo me voy.-

A donde te vas?.- preguntaron ambos con inocencia

No se.- dijo derramando unas lagrimas.- pero me alegro de haberlos conocido

Niños vayan afuera por favor y despidanse del tío Jack.- dijo Kirino desviando la cara para que sus hijos no lo vieran llorar

Adios tío Jack.- dijo Han dandole un beso en la mejilla

Aunque sea corto tiempo, me alegro de haberte conocido.- dijo Ryo también dandole un beso en la mejilla y después saliendo de la habitación junto con su hermano, dejando solo a Kirino y a Jack

Adios Ranmaru, y sabes si hay algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré, será de haberte amado, aunque siempre fue prohibido.-

Jack…-

Te amo y te amare siempre y desde donde este te estaré siempre te estaré cuidando, a ti y a tu familia.- dijo cerrando los ojos y esta vez para siempre pero con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- esa era la señal de que Kirino Jack se ha ido, se ha ido y para siempre…

Hasta siempre Jack.- dijo Kirino arrodillandose frente a la cama empezando a llorar mas fuerte.- siempre te recordare como mi mas querido hermano...

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba en Inazuma, todos estaban nuevamente reunidos en la casa de Shindou, intentado todavía descifrar en donde estaba Kirino

YA NO AGUANTO MAS.- grito Shindou.- lo volveré a llamar.- dijo cogiendo su teléfono y marcando

No te va a contestar Shindou lo tiene apagado.- dijo Yoichi

Espera, esta sonando.- dijo shindou….

**_Platica Telefonica_**

_Hola?.- dijo una dulce vocecita del otro lado_

_Han?.- dijo Shindou sorprendiendo a todos en esa sala.- hijo , donde estas y tu mama_

_Ryo, mami y yo estamos en Kyoto.-_

_En Kyoto?.- dijo Shindou sorprendido.- Y que hacen alla?_

_Vinimos a ver al tío Jack.-_

_T-tio Jack.- dijo Shindou casi sin habla haciendo que todos en esa sala abrieran los ojos enormemente.- Y donde esta el_

_Mami dijo que se fue muy muy lejos, a un lugar mas bonito que este.- dijo inocentemente aunque Shindou entendió claramente_

_Y donde esta tu mama?.-_

_Esta con la abuelita Mel en la recepción del hospital, dijo que esta preparando todo para el tío Jack.-_

_En que hospital están?.-_

_En el central papi, me voy porque mami esta viniendo, hasta luego.- dijo colgando_

**_Fin Platica Telefonica _**

Que te dijo el niño.- pregunto Rose

Estan en Kyoto.-

No sobre eso, sobre Jack.- Shindou bajo la mirada

Murio.-

QUE!.- gritaron todos sorprendidos

No se como, pero solo se que Jack esta muerto y que Ranmaru esta alla y voy a ir.- dijo tomando su teléfono.- Quien viene conmigo

Yo.- todos levantaron la mano, Shindou suspiro y marco

Capitan? Soy Shindou Takuto necesitaremos el avión grande, esta bien en hora y media estamos alla.- dijo colgando

El capitán nos espera en el aeropuerto en hora y media, cada uno para su casa, arreglan una pequeña maleta y nos vemos en el aeropuerto, esta claro.-

Si.- dijeron todos saliendo dejando solo a Shindou

Vamo de viaje papi?.- pregunto el pequeño Takuto saliendo de la cocina

Si hijo vamos a buscar a mama y a tus hermanos.- dijo cogiéndolo en brazos.- vamos a empacar

Si.- dijo el pequeño feliz

* * *

Ya se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto ya embarcando en el avión

Nuestro vuelo será de 45 minutos exactos.- dijo el capitán por el altavoz.- disfruten el vuelo.- dijo mientras el avión empezaba a andar

Alla voy Ranmaru.- dijo Shindou mirando por la ventana del avión

* * *

Mientras en Kyoto se encontraban los mellizos, Kirino y los Tios de Kirino en la playa vestidos de blanco, Jack ya había sido enterrado, en la cima de una colina que estaba en la playa y en ella había una cruz con la inscripción…_"Kirino Jack, mas que todo, una hermano, un gran amigo "_

Estas bien tia?.- dijo Kirino acercandose a Mel

Mas o menos, Jack era mi único hijo, y ahora lo perdí.- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, kirino la abrazo fuertemente.- Son los hijos los que tienen que enterrar a los padres, no los padres a los hijos.- Kirino empezó a llorar también y Gunz también empezó a llorar.-

Pero tía, Jack ahora esta en un lugar mejor.- intento animar, pero ni el se podía animar a si mismo, como iba a animar a otra persona

Ma estas bien- pregunto Han inocentemente

Y donde esta el tío Jack?.- dijo Ryo de igual manera, Kirino cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar mas fuertemente, mientras los mellizos lo abrazaban

Porque lloras mami.- pregunto Han

Por el tío Jack amor.- dijo Kirino mientras los abrazaba mas fuerte a los mellizos.- En este momento no saben lo mucho que quisiera que su padre estuviera aquí.-

Aquí estoy Ranmaru.- dijo una voz a su espalda, haciendo que se sorprendiera, se levanto y al darse la vuelta lo vio ahí

Takuto.- dijo antes de que el otro lo abrazara fuertemente, al sentir eso Kirino no aguanto mas y empezó a lloras aun mas fuerte

Perdoname Takuto.- dijo Kirino aun abrazado a el.- por haberme ido

Eso no importa en este momento, lo bueno es que tu y estos dos traviesos están bien, ademas estábamos tan preocupados que vinimos todos.-

Quienes todos?.-

Todos nosotros.- dijo dejando ver a todo el mundo amigos, familiares, todo sus conocidos vestidos de blanco al igual que ellos y con flores, cada uno acercandose a la tumba y dejando las flores .- ademas este pequeño niño también te extrañaba.- dijo cogiendo al pequeño Takuto

Mamii.- dijo el pequeño peligris feliz, extendiendo los brazos para que su mama lo cogiera

Hola bebe.- dijo Kirino cogiendo a Takuto abrazándolo.- me extrañaste.- el pequeño asintió.- yo también

Y como sucedió esto, murió así de repente?.- pregunto Yoichi acercandose a el

No, parece que desde… el accidente hace 3 años, anduvo en malos pasos y contrajo el SIDA.- dijo Kirino mientras Yoichi lo abrazaba.- y no hizo el tratamiento adecuado y pues… murió.-

Lo lamento.- dijo Yoichi

No, el ahora esta en un lugar mejor.-

Y que sucedera con la boda?.- pregunto Tenma y todos quedaron atentos

La boda sigue en pie.- dijo.- Jack quiere que sea feliz, pero el único problema es que aun no tengo que ponerme.- dijo sonriendo

Creo que yo puedo arreglar eso.- dijo Mel.- Jack me dijo que cuando muriera te entregara algo.- dijo dirigiendose a su auto y sacando una caja grande blanca con un lazo rosa.- toma, dijo que te lo entregara cuando muriera.- dijo dandoselo a Kirino

Que es?.-

No se.- dijo.- abrelo.- Kirino lo abrió y con lo que estaba dentro se sorprendió.-

Es perfecto.- dijo Kirino sonriendo dejando confundidos a los demás.- Gracias Jack.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo mientras parecía que el rostro de Jack aparecía sonriendo

* * *

El gran día había llegado, ya era el día de la boda de nuestro querido Shindou Takuto con Kirino Ranmaru, se encontraban todos los invitados reunidos en la iglesia, ya estaban todos ahí, hasta el cura, solo faltaba Kirino

Ahí viene…- aviso Yoichi al divisar un carruaje llegar… y en efecto Kirino estaba llegando, junto con su papa en el carruaje

Listo.- dijo Jhon tendiéndole la mano a Kirino para que bajase

Si.- dijo bajando del carruaje

Definitivamente no pudiste haber elegido mejor ropa que esa.- dijo Jhon mirando a su hijos de arriba a abajo, Kirino había decidido ponerse el traje que le regalo Jack, bueno en si fue un traje que el diseño cuando tenia 11 y que Jack lo había convertido en verdad, el traje no era la gran cosa, era sencillo como el, que tenia puesto un body blanco totalmente con un cinturón dorado en el centro y botas blancas

Gracias papa.- dijo tomándole el brazo.- vamos?.- pregunto

Vamos.- dijo Jhon mientras empezaba a caminar junto con Kirino, al estar ya mas cerca del altar, empezó a escucharse la típica canción de boda, cuando llegaron hasta el altar, Jhon hizo todo lo que un padre hace al entregar a un hijo… uke…

Shindou-Kun, te estoy entregando uno de los tesoros mas grandes que me ha dado la vida.- dijo mirando a Kirino.- mas vale que me lo cuides bien eh.- dijo en broma

Claro que si Jhon, no se preocupe.- dijo tomando la mano de Kirino.- lo cuidare todos los días de mi vida.- dijo sonriendo

Lo se hijo, lo se.- dijo mientras se separaba y se iba a sentar junto con su esposa, luego de eso el cura empezó a hablar

Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.- silencio total en la sala.- muy bien, empecemos, Shindou Takuto aceptas a Kirino Ranmaru como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe.-

Acepto.- dijo Shindou

Kirino Ranmaru, aceptas a Shindou Takuto como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe.-

Claro que si.-

Es hora de los anillos por favor.- dijo el cura mientras Han y Ryo llevaban la almohada con los anillos, Shindou tomo el primero

Yo Shindou Takuto, aquí frente a todos y frente a Dios, a ti Kirino Ranmaru, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por siempre y para siempre.- dijo poniéndole el anillo a Kirino, Kirino tomo el otro anillo

Yo Kirino Ranmaru, aquí frente a todos y frente a Dios, a ti Shindou Takuto, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por siempre y para siempre.-

Felizmente, ahora a ambos los declaro esposos ante la dios.- dijo el cura.- que lo que Dios a unido, no lo separe el hombre, puedes besar al novio

No.- dijo Shindou sorprendiendo a todos.- voy a besar a mi esposo.- dijo felizmente antes de darle un dulce beso a Kirino en los labios, mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos aplaudiendo, Kirino y Shindou salieron corriendo de la iglesia mientras granos de arroz y pétalos de rosas eran lanzados sobre ellos, al salir se dieron otro beso y se subieron a un auto que tenia una inscripción atrás… Recien Casados...

Ahora viene lo mejor.- dijo Yoichi sonriendo.- LA FIESTAAA

* * *

Se encontraban ya todos celebrando, en la misma casa, algunos bailando, y otros un tanto pasados de copas, Papa de Kirino, pero en fin todos estaban felices por la unión de la nueva pareja y eso era lo que importaba… digamos que la fiesta termino casi a las 7 AM y ahora ya estaban Kirino y Shindou ya cambiados de ropa con unas grandes maletas en la puerta de su casa…

Bien es hora de irnos.- dijo Kirino cogiendo a Takuto mientras Shindou cogía a los mellizos.- prometen que se portaran bien con el tío Yoichi, y que no harán que al tío Ichiban le den mas infartos?.- pregunto a los menores…

No.- dijeron los pequeños sonriendo… Shindou soltó una risa y Kirino suspiro

Buena suerte Yoichi, cuidamelos bien.- le dijo a Yoichi

Te compadezco amigo.- dijo Shindou a Ichiban

No se preocupen estarán bien, ustedes solo disfruten de su luna de miel y nos vemos en 3 semanas.- dijo sonriendo

Esta bien, nos vemos.- dijo mientras salía de la casa y se subía al auto seguido de Shindou.- crees que Ichiban estara bien?

No.- dijo Shindou.- pero el se ofreció y ahora es nuestro turno de disfrutar un poco no crees?.-

Tal vez, y a donde iremos?.- pregunto

Recuerdas que siempre quisiste ir a Venecia?.- dijo sonriendo mientras Kirino abría los ojos sorprendido

Vamos a Venecia?.-

Claro que si.- dijo sonriendo.-

Te amo Takuto.-

Yo también Ranmaru.-

* * *

Después de una largo viaje, la feliz pareja al fin llego a Venecia, hacia un poco de frío, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso a la ciudad…

Bien aquí esta la llave de la suite nupcial y espero disfruten su estadía.- dijo la señora de la recepción

Muchas gracias.- dijeron ambos mientras que seguidos del botones que llevaba sus maletas hasta la suite de la pareja, el botones dejo las maletas en la sala y se retiro mientras que la pareja se dirigía a la habitación, el camino estaba lleno de velas… llegaron a la habitación la cual era muy grande, y no es literal MUYY GRANDE... imaginensela..

Te gusta.- pregunto Shindou

Me encanta Takuto, esta hermosa.- dijo feliz.- y ahora que?

Pues que tal si… tomamos un baño juntos.- dijo en el oído del menor mientras este se sonrojaba, pero luego sonrío maliciosamente

Espérame en la tina amor.- dijo sonriendo

Alla voy.- dijo Shindou entrando al baño, mientras Kirino empezaba a desvestirse y se colocaba una bata, se dirigió hasta el baño y vio que Shindou ya estaba dentro del baño pero solo con sus boxers y la tina estaba decorada con petalos de rosa que formaban la palabra I LOVE YOU

Me encanta Takuto.- dijo antes de que el peligris lo abrazara y lo besara.- listo.-

Si.- dijo besándolo mientras sentía como el mayor le quitaba la bata, dejándolo totalmente desnudo…

Eres hermoso.- dijo cuando se separaron, mientras le tendía la mano para entran ambos a la tina.- te amo

Yo también.- dijo antes de que el mayor empezara a besarle el cuello, sacándole algunos gemidos sonoros.-

Ahh, t-takuto.-

Me encanta escucharte.- dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a los pezones del menor empezando a pellizcarlos haciendolo gemir mas fuerte.- pero mas me encanta saber que soy yo el que te pone así.- dijo bajando su cabeza de sus labios a su pezón derecho empezando a morderlo

E-eres ahh un p-pervertido ahh.- gemía el menor

Y a mucha honra.- dijo antes de acorralar al menor contra la tina besándolo mas salvajemente, mientras que Kirino le quitaba sus boxers dejándolo igual que el.- listo?.- pregunto Shindou, el menor asintió, Shindou llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor…

Ahh.- dijo Kirino cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de Shindou entraba dentro de el

Te molesta?.-

N-normal jeje, pero s-sigue.- dijo para después sentir como el mayor metía el segundo dedo, seguido del tercero, el pelirosa solo pudo abrasarse fuertemente a Shindou.- m-me duele takuto.- dijo soltando unas lagrimas mientras el mayor le acariciaba los cabellos para tranquilizarlo, luego de que el menor se acostumbrara a esos 3 dedos dentro de el Shindou prosiguió.- Listo?

S-si.- dijo abrazandose mas al mayor, Shindou saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor, y llevo su miembro a la entrada del pelirosa.- ahh.- gimió débilmente cuando sintió la punta del miembro de Shindou entrar en el, para luego sentir dolor, cuando el peligris metió todo su miembro en su entrada.- ahh, m-me duele Takuto

No te preocupes Ranmaru, iré lento.- dijo empezando a dar lentas embestidas, poco a poco el menor se fue tranquilizando y queriendo mas

M-mas r-rapido Takuto ahh.- dijo Kirino mientras que el peligris aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.- m-mas t-takuto y-yo.- dijo mientras Shindou aumentaba la velocidad.- y-ya no aguanto m-mas

Y-yo tampoco.-

AHH.- gritaron ambos, cuando se corrieron, Shindou dentro del pelirosa y Kirino en los vientres de ambos, Shindou salió del pelirosa sacándole un pequeño gemido, luego ambos salieron de la tina y se dirigieron a la cama para poder descansar, Kirino recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Shindou

Sabes algo?.- dijo Shindou

Que?.-

Una de las cosas mas importantes que no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca es de haberte conocido y de amarte como te amo.- dijo mientras Kirino lo miraba sonriendo

Ya te pusiste cursi.- dijo burlón

Talvez.- dijo Shindou.- pero en serio no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y tampoco me arrepiento de tener esos 3 hijos maravillosos que me diste, quiero que siempre recuerdes esto Ranmaru, te amo como nadie puede amar a una persona, eres lo mas maravilloso de mi vida y si hay algo que pudiera cambiar de mi vida, lo ultimo que eligiria seria sacarte de ella.-

T-takuto.- dijo Kirino sonrojado y con unas lagrimas de felicidad.- yo también te amo, eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado.- dijo mientras el mayor acortaba la distancia entre ambos… un nuevo futuro es lo que les espera a esta familia, una nueva vida llena de alegrías, tristezas, desafíos, ganancias, todo en uno, todo porque desde ese día ya no eran 2 personas, eran uno solo, uno solo para todos, porque desde ese día Kirino Ranmaru, ya no es ni sera mas Kirino Ranmaru, de aquí en mas a este pelirosa se lo conocerá por el resto de su vida como Shindou Ranmaru…

* * *

**Este no es el fin... es solo el comienzo...**

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llega :DD... espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews :DD**

**Matta-nee**


End file.
